The Not-So-Innocent Quatre
by hells-angel1
Summary: Quatre. He has those big puppy dog eyes and that sweet little smile. He's so innocent-looking. But we find out that Quatre isn't quite as innocent as we once thought him to be. Read and find out what he did...or who he did


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so stop rubbing it in.............

The Not-So-Innocent Quatre

Heero: *takes out gun*

Duo: why you....you!! Put that away it won't work

Heero: *shakes head* no *points gun at Maxwell* It won't hurt one bit

Duo: I wouldn't if I were you

Heero: *shoots Maxwell* *Maxwell gets squirted with a barrage of water* And you wonder why I never shoot that gun

Duo: *is wet* oohhh refreshing

Heero: *puts away gun*

Duo: *relaxes on the couch* I knew that you wouldn't shoot me with the real thing

Heero: wanna bet Maxwell?

Duo: you couldn't do it the last time so you lose

Heero: *pulls out real gun and aims at Maxwell's head*

Duo: *licks lips* hmm sticky situation *hits the gun away and grabs Heero's arm* Big mistake *flips him*

Heero: *gets up unharmed* *grabs gun back* *aims it at Maxwell* *shoots him*   
  
Duo: *misses*

Heero: *jumps behind Maxwell and shoots again and hits him*

Duo: yelp!

Heero: okay now you know I'll shoot you if need be

Duo: I'm still alive and unharmed

Heero: so let's get you to a hospital now and repair that hole in your back

Duo: don't need to

Heero: whatever

Heero: but I'll shoot you if I have to

Duo: 3 words Bullet Proof Outfit! *laughs*

Heero: but not sword proof *takes out sword and stabs Maxwell*

Duo: ow *holds side*

Heero: okay how about we go to that hospital now?

Duo: Trying to kill me are you? limps to the bathroom

Heero: no hospital? alright

Duo: Wait let's go

Heero: okay

Duo: i hate hospitals but I'll go

Heero: *steals Maxwell's car and drives him to the hospital*

Duo: ow

Heero: *checks him in with the doctor* *sits in the waiting room*

Duo: * comes out looking pissed I have 16 stiches thanks alot *winces*

Heero: Let's go Maxwell *drives Maxwell home*

Duo: ow had to stab me just had to do it

Heero: you asked for it

Duo: No I didn't

Heero: you said I wouldn't dare shoot you You had a bullet proof outfit so I had to prove to you I'd kill you anyway but I didn't kill you

Duo: I didn't ask you to turn me into a Gundam pilot on a stick! ok? you had to prove your point by stabbing me!

Heero: I wasn't going to waste bullets when you had a bullet proof outfit on

Duo: hmm now I can't swim, can't tan...I'm bed bound

Heero: *sits down* *pulls out laptop* *starts enetering and retrieving data*

Duo: why? because some nut decided to turn me into a... what are you doing now?

Heero: Hey could you keep it quiet over there

Duo: Humph I'm going to bed walks to bed *stitches hurt* goes to see what Heero's doing

Heero: *is at laptop*

Duo: *looks innocent *sabotages laptop*

Heero: *looks at laptop* too bad that was the wrong one *pulls out another laptop*

Duo: what? damn!

Heero: *goes back to what he was doing*

Duo: Humph looks over his shoulder

Heero: get away maxwell

Duo: WHAT'S THIS?!

Heero: *closes laptop*

Heero: stop it Maxwell

Duo: I KNEW YOU WAS A FREAK! YOU DIRTY MINDED

Heero: It's just the plans Oz has for the new Mobile Dolls!!!!! chill Maxwell

Duo: yeah right *snickers*

Heero: whatever *smacks him in the head and yanks his braid*

Duo: I read your laptop while you didn't know about it :P

Heero: *walks out* it was plans for the Dolls from Oz Max

Duo: Sure they were

Heero: okay what were they then

Duo: I'm not telling :P grabs a diskette

Heero: *hops in Gundam after beating the crap outta Duo*

Duo: I got all that too

Heero: too bad this was Barton's laptop and not mine

Duo: ha ha and on the disk

Heero: blackmail on Barton

Duo: is every file on the wing zero and i know that someone writes things down

Heero: it is not that was Barton's laptop

Duo: well, I know now what I wanted to know

Heero: those were the files on Heavyarms

Duo: that's where you're wrong dearest

Heero: *pulls out diskette from pocket* and these are the files that you have of Hilde

Duo: *loads disk into his laptop

Heero: one picture she's wearing a skimpy bathing suit another she's wearing some lingerie

Duo: and opens it to reveal not Heavyarms, but Wing Zero!

Heero: hey Maxwell you been spying on Hilde? *grabs diskette and smashes it to pieces*

Heero: *grabs all copies of the diskette and smashes them to pieces* *grabs laptop and all other laptops and smahes them to pieces* okay now tell me why you have these pictures of Hilde almost naked

Duo: Ha ha

Heero: tell me Maxwell why all these files of yours I found in Deathscythe are of an almost naked Hilde and...*gets a little pissed but doesn't show it* Relena in a bikini

Duo: nani? *looks innocent.* looks at computer then laughs

Heero: what is it

Duo: THAT'S NOT MY COMPUTER AND THOSE ARN'T MY FILES! AND THAT'S NOT SHINIGAMI! SORRY HEERO

Heero: must be Sandrock then

Duo: YOU WON'T GET DIRT ON ME

Heero: it's black but has no wings

Heero: and no scythe

Duo: sANDROCK DECIDED TO GO IN STYLE

Heero: okay these are the files i got from Sandrock not Deathscythe

Duo: THAT'S RIGHT

Heero: boy will Hilde and Relena be surprised to find out that the innocent Quatre's been spying on them

Duo: He's a little freaky thing Trying to get dirt on me that's funny but,

Heero: *eyes widen* he's got porn photos of Lady Une and Lucrenzia Noin!

Duo: THE LITTLE FREAK!! BOY ZECHS AND TREIZE ARE GOING TO GET PRETTY PISSED WHEN THEY SEE THOSE

Heero: *looks through some more files*

Duo: OH NO!

Heero: omg!

Duo: LOOK *falls I'm not seeing TROWA IN LA BUFF!! *covers eyes*

Heero: he's got porn photos of Relena, Hilde, Sally, Dorothy, Catherine and omg! he's got porn photos of Trowa and Wufei too!

Duo: THIS IS RICH!! I TOLD YOU

Heero: blakcmail! *smiles* now I can get revenge

Duo: *SMILES BACK* WANT ME TO HELP

Heero: wait there are more files

Duo: oh

Heero: *looks through'em*

Duo: *looks over Heero's shoulder & Screams out laughing* Look!

Heero: he's got porn photos of every Oz woman!

Duo: shoot

Heero: you gotta go Maxwell?

Duo: Look in there...*points at red box* no I'M STAYING this is too good now *points to the red box* i want to see what's in there

Heero: *closes down laptop* Quatre's gonna be mad and oh are Treize and Zechs going to be pissed. Zechs especially. porn photos of the one he loves and his baby sister! *finishes closing down laptop* okay now let's see what this box holds

Duo: come on. let's do it

Heero: you open it Maxwell. go on

Duo: *opens it and Gasps* OH MY GOD!!! *COVERS EYES

Heero: *peers into box* *shakes head* Zechs is going to be really pissedshots of his mother, lover, and baby sister all butt-naked. Treize is going to be mad tooshots of Lady Une and his daughter butt-naked. Quatre's a sick little thing. *closes box*

Duo: What should we do?

Heero: Aren't you the least bit mad he has porn photos of Hilde?

Duo: no. I never liked her that way

Heero: okay now we have a mission to go on *takes laptop and hops into his Gundam*

Duo: WAIT FOR ME OW!!

Heero: *waits for Maxwell* hurry up Maxwell

Duo: *goes to his gundam*

Heero: we can't be late for this one

Duo: I have stitches *Starts up the gundam* Well come on

Heero: COMM TO TREIZE AND ZECHS"We request a meeting with you regarding Operation Meteor and your family members."END OF COMM

Duo: Oh man

Treize"Meet Zechs and I at Oz's new Lunar Base."END

Duo: *snickers*

Zechs"We'll be waiting for you."END

Heero: *closes channel*

Duo: lucky I have popcorn

Heero: okay Maxwell let's go

Duo: sure

Heero: *blasts off to Oz's Lunar Base*

Duo: *follows* wuss *goes on*

Heero: *flies ahead of Duo* forgot my laptop *pushes to max speed*  
  
Duo: Mr. Forgetfull

Heero: shut up Maxwell

Duo: :P

Heero: *docks on spaceship* *gets out of Gundam* "Zechs. Treize. We have some rather interesting information for you to see. But I suggest we go to an Oz briefing room."

Treize: "Follow me"

Heero: *follows Treize and Zechs*

Duo: Just leave me in the dust *catches up*

Heero: *walks in to Oz's briefing room*

Duo: *kicks Heero in the shins*

Heero: *karate chops Duo in the neck*

Duo: that's for leaving me..Ow

Heero: *sits at table* *pulls out laptop* *pops in diskette* "Look at these photos Treize."

Duo: *sits next to Heero and muffles laughing fit* *snorts*

Treize: *eyes widen* those are photos of my wife and daughter!

Duo: *falls back on the chair

Treize: And they aren't wearing anything!

Duo: *Screams* *face is red*

Treize: Who took these photos?!? I demand to know who took them!

Duo: *catches breath* Q...Qu...*Laughs again

Heero: Shut up Maxwell

Duo: sorry!

Heero: The pilot of Gundam 04 took these photos

Duo: *tries to look serious* The Little freak! *laughs again* there's more

Treize: What?!? I'll kill him! Lady Une get Tallgeese II ready

Duo: show 'em Heero!! *howls*

Heero: Zechs you look at these

Zechs: What is it?

Heero: Just look

Duo: you're in for a BIG Shockgot any food?

Zechs: That little asshole! He's going to pay! Photos of my mother, baby sister and Miss Noin in the nude! I'm going to kill him!

Duo: Maybe I'll stop...That's it! *leaves the room!

Zechs: Noin get Epyon ready for me

Duo: *laughter is echoed through the halls

Lady Une: *walks in and sees pictures on screen* Miss Noin can you please come in here for a second

Duo: LMAO!!!!! uh oh! Time for PMS!

Lady Une: And bring Miss Relena with you

Duo: ooooooooooooo

Noin: Comming!

Duo: This is great! This is soo funny!

Noin: *walks in with Relena* You wanted to see me Kernal?

Lady Une: Heero show them the pictures

Noin: Oh my god! *covers screen* Zechs where'd you get those pictures?!?

Duo: Tell her Heero, tell her the dark secret

Heero: Zechs didn't take them. The pilot of Gundam 04 did.

Duo: *stuffs his braid into his mouth* *Nods in agreement*

Relena: Quatre? Quatre took these pictures?!? *gets enraged* Why I'll kill that dirty little bastard!

Duo: Spits braid during a laughing fit

Noin: That asshole is going to pay!

Heero: There's more.

Duo: *sits on the table*

Treize: Lady Une look at these pictures

Lady Une: *looks at pictures* What?!?!?!?!? These are pictures of when we had sex!

Trieze: *sweatdrops*

Zechs: Treize.......

Heero: Wait there's more

Duo: Laughs

Treize: Isn't that enough?!? Pictures of me and Une having sex *swetadrops* my daughter naked and Zechs's entire family naked?!?

Heero: Stilll there's more

Duo: Laughs

Relena: That's Dorothy!

Heero: Here's a video clip you might want to see Miss Dorothy

Dorothy: *pops in* What's everyone doing here?

Duo: snickers

Relena: Come see this Dorothy

Duo: being exposed

Dorothy: *looks at computer screen*

Duo: *does the cross and prays*

Dorothy: I can't believe Quatre did this! He put this video clip of us on the web! And we're having sex in it!

Relena: Miss Dorothy!

Duo: *snickers while he prays*

Dorothy: I'm going to kill that little loud-mouthed pervert!

Heero: *shows them the porn photos of every Oz woman, Hilde, Relena, Dorothy, Sally, Catherine, Trowa and Wufei*

Everyone but Heero and Duo: *runs out and hops in Mobile Suits* *take off to kill Gundam 04 and it's pilot*

A/N: I know this isn't much but a friend of mine and I thought it would be funny if everyone found out that Quatre wasn't the innocent boy he appears to be. So we wrote this. Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
